


Mouthfeel

by TyJax_EeOwen



Series: A Home For Wayward Mind-Wiped Assassins [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bucky Barnes Loves Pizza, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Rates Pizza, Clint being Clint, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Mouthfeel, Pizza, Pizza Rating, Steve Rogers Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: “Mouthfeel? What’s that?” clearly, Steve had been thinking the same thing. He’d asked about it before Bucky could.“The inside of your cheeks are very sensitive. It’s like the inside of your thighs, except with a tongue,” not even a second later, he saw Barton’s face turn into a mischievous smirk, almost dirty looking and his eyes turned to Bucky, staring directly at him.





	Mouthfeel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Meme.

“So, the first thing you ask when I say that we’re gonna go check out our old neighbourhood in Brooklyn is, _Can we go to the old pizza store we used to go to? What was it? Sal’s?”_ Steve asked him with a rhetorical air about him. Of course, he was going to ask that. Sal’s used to be his favourite pizza joint. That was really the only good thing about where they used to live. They’d been two blocks from the best pizza place in New York.

“What else did you expect me to say?” Bucky asked in return, a brow quirked in question. Steve shoulda known that that question would be there. He knew for a fact that Bucky loved that old Pizza place and still did, brainwashed or not. Bucky would always have a place in his heart for that great Pizza.

“I don’t know, maybe _It’d be nice to see where we grew up again._ We did grow up together there,” and the Soldier knew that and that was the best years of his life and would’ve been better if it wasn’t during the depression and war times.

“It wasn’t exactly the best place to raise kids. The only great things about it were you and the pizza,” Bucky shrugged, trying to at least make him feel better but keeping the Pizza in mind, continuously mentioning it because both he and the pizza were the best things back then.

“That’d be really heartwarming if I wasn’t equal to pizza,” he could see the bemusement in the Captain’s face and it drew a soft smirk to Bucky’s. The guy was probably feeling a little nostalgia for the thought of that old Pizza place too. If they weren’t at home or playing in the streets, they’d be at the Pizza joint. It was like a third home to Bucky, besides his own and Steve’s house.

“But Sal’s though, Steve,” Bucky continued, leaning further back into the sofa in the Lounge room, Steve sat across from him. “You remember how awesome it was. We used to get toys with it and we’d play and eat and drink soda. We could even afford it ourselves since there was a _huge_ discount for kids,” back then it’d been easy. They saved up some cash that their mothers gave them each week and they’d get a pizza on the weekend by themselves. The rest of the week, they’d beg their parents to take them. So they were there most of the time each week.

“We’re not kids anymore,” Steve shrugged, pointing out the obvious. Bucky shrugged along with him, silently agreeing with the statement.

“Yeah, so no free toy, but it was the Pizza I was there for and we can easily afford it now,” and that was the truth. With the time they were in and fact that it was easy to get a lot of money now, they could afford a pizza every day and Bucky had even done the math on it. Even if he got himself an apartment, he could get a pizza every other day and not have to worry about rent cost and if he had the money by the day the landlord wanted it.

“You really wanna go to Sal’s, huh,” there was a smile on Steve’s face and he was sure that there was some fond exasperation there. And yes, Bucky really seriously wanted to go to Sal’s. He really did. He wanted to try the food again after Seventy-plus years.

“Sal’s is an institution and the best pizza in the neighbourhood,” he pointed out like it was obvious and it even sounded like there was a silent _Duh_ at the end of the sentence. There was definitely one at the end of the sentence when he’d thought it because it was and always will be the best damn place where he’d ever eat Pizza.

“Sorry, Buckster-,” Bucky jumped a little and turned to look over his shoulder at the Archer who was sat at the mini bar, a drink in hand. “-But Sal’s is only the eighth best. I’ve put out a weekly Bed Stuy pizza ranking email blast. Sal’s has the fourth best texture, ninth best crust, twelfth best cheese, and honestly, they’re only seventh in mouthfeel,” what the hell was he-... Bucky quirked a brow at the other man, questioning him as a whole because everything he just said was overkill to eating pizza. You don’t just rate everything about one, you eat them and enjoy. Though what had his attention was the _Mouth Feel._ What the hell was a _Mouth Feel?_

“Mouthfeel? What’s that?” clearly, Steve had been thinking the same thing. He’d asked about it before Bucky could.

“The inside of your cheeks are very sensitive. It’s like the inside of your thighs, except with a tongue,” not even a second later, he saw Barton’s face turn into a mischievous smirk, almost dirty looking and his eyes turned to Bucky, staring directly at him. “Could lick the inside of your thighs to give you a demonstration,” what the fuck.

Bucky stared back at him, both brows raised high and eyes wide. What the hell was he supposed to say to that!? Nothing! Bucky just stared like he just saw Steve dancing to that weird _Shake it Off Taylor Swift_ song the other week. It was just as surprising!

He sat there for a few moments longer before shaking his head and standing up. “I’m gonna go pack up for tomorrow,” he said softly, distantly. He seriously didn’t mean to have the mental image of Clint between his legs, licking the inside of his thighs. He cleared his throat and headed for the elevator.

“Want me to help?” Barton called over and Bucky paused to eye him oddly before starting to move again, trying not to glance over his shoulder at the other man before the doors closed.

Clint was smirking madly, trying not to laugh as he finished his drink and looked over at Steve, who was grinning. “What?” The Archer asked rhetorically.


End file.
